Hell on Wheels
by blankpage26
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at school. But she is different than the other girls. Sasuke finally befriends her but will their relationship be more than just friends? And what will happen when Sasuke finds out about her secret? Will anyone be safe? Sasusaku and other pairs. Sakura is a bit OC sorry. Real world setting. Last updated: 7-15-15


_Summery:_

 _Sakura is the new girl at school. But she is different than the other girls. Sasuke finally befriends her but will their relationship be more than just friends? And what will happen when Sasuke finds out about her secret? Will anyone be safe? Sasusaku and other pairs._

 _sakura is a bit oc in this story._

 _this story mentions different types of cars and car accessories that you might not know of. So I will put a what it is/means either on the bottom or top of the chapter you are reading. if I can not describe it clearly or at all then please look online if you want to know. THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY! ^-^_

 ** _DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARECTORS!_**

* * *

 **Hell on Wheels**

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha was staring out of the school window. Class had started fifteen minutes ago and he didn't give a crap about what the teacher was saying.

He turned his head slightly to see his best friends sitting around him. One of which was Naruto Uzumaki, a loudmouth who was currently being yelled at by Kakashi Hatake, their first period, Math teacher. Behind him was Neji Hyuuga, the rich one in the group. He was sitting at his desk looking more bored then normal, but who can blame him? Sitting next to him was Shikamaru Nara, who was somehow sleeping through all of the chaos in the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Nara. He always found time to sleep anywhere. Then, out of nowhere, a loud roar came across the entire classroom. It caught everyone's attention and even managed to wake Shikamaru up. Curious, like all of his friends, Sasuke quickly turned his attention back to the window that he was previously looking through. He struggled for a few seconds trying to find the source of the sound, until he found a car which was racing into the schools parking lot. when the car reached the entrance of the school, it abruptly stopped and the drivers door opened. Even though Sasuke had great vision, the person was too far for anyone to see. The only thing that was noticeable on them, was that they were wearing something...pink?

Sasuke turned to his head to the rest of the guys and asked "Did you guys see that?" the question was answered with grunts and nods. "What kind of guy wears pink to school? I mean if your going to swing into the parking lot of a school like a bat out of hell, then at least wear something...well...a little more...manly." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Has it occurred to any one of you idiots that this _he_ might actually be a _she_?" he said lazily. Neji scoffed, "Yeah right! Like a girl could drive a car like that. There is no way." Sasuke made his infamous smirk to his guys "Well then lets find out." he told them. "How can we do that Teme?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Neji sighed. "When school is over, we look who goes into the car, idiot." Sasuke answered. Naruto always hate being called an idiot, but Sasuke always had enough guts to call him that. "Why you! Im not an idiot! Your an idiot, you piece of-" but Naruto's little argument was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kakashi-sensei walked over to open it and as soon he did, there were whispers and murmurs all around the room. "Well, it looks like we have a new student. Could you introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asked the student. He stepped aside so the entire class could see the new kid. When he did, Sasuke knew what all the whispering was about. It was a girl. She was pretty, but without wearing any makeup on. She wasn't a slut, like half the girls in this school. But the thing that stood out the most was her pink hair. "I don't do introductions." she said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Could you tell the class your name?" he asked. She sighed "My name is Haruno Sakura and before anyone tries to annoy me, yes this is my natural hair." then she turned back to Kakashi. "Can I sit down now?" she asked. It was more of a demand than a request. "Of course. You may sit in front of Sasuke-san. Raise your hand, Sasuke." Kakashi told. Sasuke inwardly groaned while raising his hand. His friends snickered. "How much money do you guys want to bet on that she will join the Sasuke Uchiha fan club?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the high numbers they were giving.

As the girl was walking to the back of the room, where the Uchiha was at, she received many glares from girls and a few seductive looks from some guys. She didn't even take a quick look at Sasuke! She just sat down! The boys were shocked. Sasuke was even more surprised then the others. He was about to say something to his friends, but when he turned his head to them, he let out a small chuckle seeing the exchange of money from loosing the bet.

Sakura took a quick glance at what he was chuckling about. Then just as quickly as she turned to look, she turned back. She looked out of the same window Sasuke was looking out of. They shared a quick second of eye contact before a voice called Sakura's name. "Sakura-san? Are you listening?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Sakura broke the eye contact between herself and Sasuke to look at Kakashi. "Hmmm?" she mumbled. Kakashi sighed and repeated what he had previously explained. "You are going to work in a group for this class assignment, so you may pick whoever you would like to be with." he explained, then told the entire class that they had five minutes till the bell and to go into their groups and prepare for what they were going to do tomorrow for the project.

Seeing that Sakura had not even tempted to look for a group to join, Naruto tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you want to join our group?" Naruto said. The guys snapped their heads toward him. The group was perfect as it was and they sure did NOT want anyone else to join in. "No thanks." she told him. "Awe come on! You need to join a group!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura, a bit more agitated now growled another "No thanks" to him. Sasuke and Neji glared at him, hoping that it would make him shut up, but failed. Naruto continued on talking "Then who's group are you going to be in?" Sakura immediately answered back "I'm going to be working with me, myself, and I." she said. Naruto tilted his head, "Your going to be working by yourself? Your going to be alone?" he asked. "Yes." Sakura calmly said. "Why?" he asked. Seeing how annoyed Sakura was it didn't surprise anyone that she rose her voice trying to reply. "Because that's how I came into this world and that's how i'm going to leave it!" she yelled.

After she said that, the bell rang. Sakura quickly picked up her back and tried to run out the door, only to be stopped by Kakashi-sensei. "Sakura-san, I must know what group you are going to be in. You must be in one, or you will fail this assignment." he said. Sakura released a quiet growl. she turned her head only to see everyone else had left except Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. They were the last group and since she didn't know anyone else...

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll be in their group!" she said pointing to the Uchiha. Kakashi smiled and let her go off to her next class. But she was stopped again by her very own group. "Wait!" but Sakura didn't listen, she kept walking. Then a muscular hand grabbed her bicep. "Wait up." he said calmly. He noticed how Sakura tensed up immediately when he touched her. "Let me go." she whispered angrily. "No" Sasuke said. "Please?" she asked. Thee was something different in her voice this time. It almost sounded like she was begging him to let her go. And so he did. He let go of her and watched her go off into the crowded hallway to her next class. Little did he know that they will meet again very soon.


End file.
